


TA不更文的日子（点开）

by noupdating (orphan_account)



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noupdating





	1. TA不更文的日子33（点开）

王源的身体因为淋过了雨，皮肤有些凉，但是王俊凯手碰过的地方很快变热了。他拨开王源额前被打湿以后纠缠在一起的头发，嘴唇覆在他闭起的眼睛上。他托住王源后脑的手一路往下，到柔软的后颈，瘦削的脊背，然后是隐秘的股沟，致命的洞穴。手指伸进去的时候，王源的嘴巴微张之后闭上，声音被阻隔在口腔。王俊凯牙齿衔起他的嘴唇，舌头探进去，手指开始抽插。涎水沿着王源的嘴角流下，他的身后全湿了，仿佛被雨淋过。王俊凯将自己嵌进去，在王源体内掀起另一场风雨。雷声起了，闪电划破天际，照亮交叠在一起的赤裸身体。床铺被欲望的火烧灼，雨水浇不灭。


	2. TA不更文的日子41（点开）

空间里出现了一声巨响，是王俊凯在愤怒时把抽屉推进去的声音。他转过来抓住王源的肩膀，将他整个按在了地上。王源试图挣扎，但是王俊凯的吻却像肆虐的台风一样落下。他的唇舌不顾力道地由王源的唇舌啃噬到脖颈，手剥开他的衬衣沿着皮肤一路往下，伸进裤子里。

“王俊凯你疯了吗！”  
王俊凯抬起头来，他的眼睛血红。  
“我没疯，是你硬了。”  
他另外的那只手捻过王源的乳首，王源不可遏制地发出声来。  
“再大一点，我想听你的声音。”  
被王俊凯手指撕扯过的乳首，又被他的舌头舔过去。王源更加挣扎，但是被王俊凯制住的身体没有力气。他的欲望被王俊凯的手牵引着，一点一点立起。然后王俊凯的手离开了，包裹住王源欲望的变成了口腔。

王源释放在王俊凯的嘴里。王俊凯擦掉嘴角的精液，冷眼看着王源在自己身下平复着呼吸。  
“他有没有这样对过你？”  
“看你换衣服的人，有没有这样对过你？”  
“王俊凯你是不是有病！”  
“我是有病，而且我想让你看看我多有病。”  
他一下子握住王源的脚腕，将他的双腿搭在肩上，而他的手指伸进了他的身体。


	3. TA不更文的日子86（点开）

一切应该是从第二瓶红酒开始的。他先吻的王俊凯。后来王俊凯把他按在了沙发上，掠夺着他嘴里的空气。他快要窒息的时候，王俊凯又把他放开了。

王源缺了太多的氧气，在已经开始发挥效用的酒精的加持下，他只想睡觉。然后他就顺势倒在沙发上睡。他睡得不安稳，昏沉的意识在提醒他有什么事情没有做。是那个酒塞，他还没有写上日期。

他忽地坐了起来，去寻那个酒塞。茶几上没有，沙发上也没有，王源将身子探到地上，去沙发底下找。可等他的头抵到沙发沿的时候，却像是碰到了枕头一般，一头歪下去睡了。一直坐在沙发另一头的王俊凯过来扶他，扶起一半时，王源又跌了下去，头落在王俊凯的腿上。王俊凯胯部早已立起的东西抵在王源脸上。

王俊凯必须把王源移开。虽然他是想要的。他亲吻王源的时候，手已经探进了王源的衣服里。可是王寔宁捂着胸口脸色苍白的影像出现在眼前，所以他放开了王源。

他放开王源的时候就已经决心放弃了。所以他必须把王源移开。

可是王源开始隔着布料亲吻他。牙齿咬开了拉链，舌头濡湿了内裤。王俊凯的手撑在沙发上，筋都凸起了，却提不起手去把王源的脑袋移开。

内裤吸走了王源口腔里的水分，他感到很不舒服，用手把王俊凯的东西掏了出来。王俊凯被王源的口腔包裹住的时候，他再一次放弃了。不是放弃王源，是放弃抵抗王源。

王源是跪在地上的，他吞吐的时候身体不断地往下滑，不一会儿又跌坐到了地上。他的嘴角还留有王俊凯的体液，王俊凯看着，将他捞起来，压进了沙发里。

王源实在是醉得厉害了，所以王俊凯的手指伸进他的身体的时候，并没有太多的痛感。或者不如说快感比痛感来得更快。王俊凯的舌头舔刮着王源的耳朵，频率与在他体内抽插的手指一致。而他另外那只手覆在王源胸前，拇指和食指揉捏着挺立的乳珠。

王源被他弄得声音都变了调子。听到声音的王俊凯已经无法忍耐，他打开他的双腿，嵌了进去。肠肉是紧致松软的，那种矛盾极端的感觉让王俊凯几乎疯狂。他一寸一寸深入，想要占据王源身体里全部的位置。


End file.
